It's Gameshow Time: Season One
by oblivion64
Summary: What happens when the universe of Kingdom Hearts is all shifted into one big game-show (which really isn't a game-show as it's mainly questions)? What happens when this show is then shifted into the world we live in? All of these questions that you never wanted answers to will be answered in... It's Gameshow Time! - IDEAS WELCOME! PM me if interested. Credit will be given.


OBLIGATORY AUTHOR'S NOTE

Let me tell you all a story. A story of a boy who set out to become a famous writer. A story of a boy who almost completely finished his year-long project. A story of a boy who had all of that work deleted (thanks to Windows 10). A story of a boy… who decided to redo it all.

(that was the story)

It's been more than two years since I've last posted. This will be my last post on Fanfiction; I'm moving to Quotev, as its friendlier overall and more streamlined. Sorry. People on Quotev, this is my first post. If you like it, trust me; there will likely be nothing like it again. Maybe.

Have fun reading.

DAY ONE: CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO

Flood lights flicker on like a firefly just beginning to glow as a man walks onto the stage of Theatre Insomnia. He stops in the middle and materializes a microphone seemingly out of thin air (though it was just under his jacket). Tapping the microphone, he grabs the audience's attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to _It's Gameshow Time_ , the one gameshow where there aren't much games played. I'm your host, Huntar, and I have many questions for our guests. Who are these, you ask? These guests are none other than Organiz-"

Huntar is cut off by the sound of a door bursting open. Him and the audience glance to the side door of the stage and see a hooded man stumble onto the stage and lean onto the host, making him nearly fall down. He takes off the man's hood and see that it's (un)surprisingly...

 **NEW CHARACTER APPROACHING!**

 _Axel, Number 8 of the Organization_

 _PROFILE: Whatever he feels like being._

 _WEAPON: Flaming Chakrams_

 _Elements: Fire, Fire, and Fire. Oh, and dusk. But who cares about that? FIRE._

 _Limit Form: See 'Profile'._

"Axel, why the hell are you stumbling around like you had one beer too many?" Huntar asks, pushing the man away. Axel just stands where he is, looking to the left side of the audience. "Ice cream… ice cream… is… our… new… ruler…" he whispers.

Larxene and Vexen chase after him, tackling him to the ground. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN, NOW! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN WHEN AXEL'S LIKE THIS!" the lightning-wielder yells, covering her head.

Axel summons his chakrams and shoves them together, pointing them toward the aforementioned left side of the audience. The members of said audience duck under their chairs, covering their heads.

Zexion then runs into the room, opening his Lexicon. Using his knowledge, he foresees the future; seeing what will happen to many of the innocent civilians in the audience. He pulls out his emergency card deck way back from what the public knows as _Chain of Memories_ and picks out every single one of his "Teleport" cards. Holding them in front of him, he glows with an unimaginable power as a section of the crowd flashes away to outside the building.

On a street adjacent to the theatre, an ice cream van is cruising by houses trying to find customers. The woman driving the van is suddenly overtaken by an unknown force, trying to struggle to no avail. 'She' slowly accelerates the van and takes a hard left, bursting through the wall of the theatre; killed instantly.

The audience stares in horror at the van that had now taken place on top of many seats, believing that the people under were dead. Zexion hastily grabs the microphone that Huntar was using earlier and grabs the attention of the audience.

"Everyone, do not worry. Anyone that was under that van is safe outside the building. You might not understand how, and that's fine. All that matters is that everyone is… safe…" he says, slowly turning his head to the actual van. "VEXEN! QUICK, HURRY TO THAT WOMAN!"

The scientist dashes to the van, busting the door open through snap-freezing it and then bashing it with his shield. He doesn't move the woman in fear of worsening her condition but instead takes her pulse. His heart drops into his stomach as he realizes that there's no hope for her. "Axel… what have you done this time…"

Everyone is frozen in utter shock as Vexen, a sad and melancholy look on his face, drags the woman out of the van and begins to carry her out of the theatre. "I'll be back in time. I believe you all know what happened."

Huntar snatches the microphone from Zexion and requests the man to take Axel out of the area. He complies, knocking the fire-wielder out and following Vexen, the two beginning to discuss what to do with him.

"Okay, everyone! To help your spirits… free ice cream?" the host says, gesturing toward the now soft-serve desserts. The audience, for the time being, forgets about the woman's tragedy and rushes to get their hands on free food. "While you all have fun attempting to get that, I can **actually** introduce our remaining guests now! Please welcome…"

"ORGANIZATION XIII!"

The remaining Organization members, not knowing what had happened, walk onto the stage and sit down in lounge chairs that go around the back of the stage. Huntar then moves one for himself on the far right, out of the way but still visible. The audience tries to applause but fails in the chaos that surrounds the ice cream van.

The Organization members idly chat until the ice cream runs out and everyone returns to their seats, content. Zexion, having left Axel with Vexen after talking about how they will deal with him, sits down in his seat right as Huntar turns on the microphone.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, we can finally ask some questions!" Huntar says, filing through note cards. "Axel and Vexen are gone, so I can't ask those… I think I should save that one for another time… aha!"

 **Xemnas, how is it like to be the proud leader of what many know as 'Organization XIIIdiots', or Organization Idiots?**

"Who, exactly, classified us as idiots?" Marluxia says. He draws out Graceful Dahlia while moving toward the front of the stage, pointing his scythe out across the audience. "Was it any of you?"

"Don't know about the rest of us, Marluxia, but I know that at least **you** can be known by that term. I mean, what guy has flowers as his main attribute?" Zexion says, glancing up from his Lexicon.

The pink-haired man turns around and glares daggers at Zexion. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say, emo?" he says, slamming his scythe into the absent-minded man's direction. Zexion yelped in fear. "N-nothing at all, Marluxia!"

"Sorry, but I think that you're lying. If I heard right, you said that the word 'idiot' fits me?"

Zexion feels a lump forming in his throat. "Y-yes I did, M-Marluxia! If you can't handle me saying that, then f-fight me!"

"I'm fine with that! GET READY!"

MARLUXIA **VS.** ZEXION

 **FIGHT!**

Huntar suddenly remembers that he installed speakers with a remote-control to browse music online. He quickly grabs the remote from his pocket and turns on ' _Pokemon Champion Theme, X/Y"_ while putting an announcer voice modifier onto the microphone speakers.

Marluxia summons a barrage of flowers to pelt Zexion. "MARLUXIA USES FLOWER POWER! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE; ZEXION LOSES 25 HP!" the host yells, the audience encaptivated by the colors of the flowers.

Zexion remembers something that Marluxia hates about him. He decides to use it as an attack to see if it does anything. The man pulls out his Lexicon, flips to an encyclopedia entry about encyclopedia entries, and reads. Marluxia sits down in boredom, losing most of his will to fight. "IT WAS A CRITICAL HIT! MARLUXIA LOSES 75 HP!"

Before Marluxia can do anything, Huntar speaks again. "MARLUXIA USES…"

"…WOMBO COMBO!"

"What in the hell is a wombo combo?!" Marluxia asks, looking at the host questionably. "MARLUXIA DID NOT GET IT! MISS!"

Zexion looks at Huntar, catching his eye. The man quickly flips his lexicon over so Huntar can read the title of the entry. "ZEXION USES LULLABY!"

Zexion sings a nursery rhyme, putting the already-bored Marluxia to sleep. As he still had 25 health, the man hit Marluxia with the Lexicon repeatedly. "MARLUXIA IS ALL OUT OF HEALTH! ZEXION WINS 100G!" Huntar yells, giving Zexion 100 gold coins. Confetti rains from the ceiling as the audience applauds and whistles for Zexion.

"I never got to answer my question…" Xemnas says. "Oh… sorry, Xemnas. You can talk now." Huntar says, internally cursing at himself for forgetting about the actual question.

"It's, most of the time, not fun."

"Anything else?" Huntar asks.

"Nope. That's it."

Huntar stares at Xemnas with a face of disappointment. "Oh. It seems that it's time to end the show, anyways. The Organization has to deal with Axel, I have to get home to feed my cat, so on and so forth. We'll be back here tomorrow, same time, same place! Have a good night, everyone!" he says, beginning to usher the Organization out of the side door.

A janitor, five hours later, is cleaning up the ice cream messes that the audience made. He is absent-mindedly wondering how to fix the wall and how to remove the van when he accidentally steps on something… something that can speak.

Marluxia gets up from the ground, finally conscious from the fight. Him and the janitor stare at eachother for a second before talking.

"…They left me behind, didn't they?"

"Seems like it."

"I should probably be going."

"Have a good night, Marluxia.

"You too."


End file.
